


Daisy Bell

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, Slight Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Eddie and Mike pedaling down the road of life.





	Daisy Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/gifts).



> written for hannah, because she LOVES this ship (and i mean, i do too, but she really loves it) and we saw [this gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fbfd65de5087da8f3e0b7968809773c6/tumblr_p10gmhzF0p1rjdov6o1_400.gif) and LOST OUR FUCKING MINDS because, how cute??? so i spun off of that and added to it, and got this fluffy little thing. big thanks to hal (runboyrun) for betaing! 
> 
> enjoy!

The first time it happens is not one of Eddie’s favorite memories.

 

His arm aches and burns and he can’t stop crying and every time he blinks all he can see is a gaping maw behind his eyelids. He barely realizes he’s being lifted until his feet come off the ground and he starts to kick. It doesn’t stop Mike, though; he sets Eddie carefully in the basket of his bike and takes a moment to hold his flailing ankles. Distantly, through the blood rushing in his ears, Eddie knows people are talking, shouting, panicking.

When Eddie finally manages to open his stinging eyes, he’s face to face with Mike. Mike, whose lips are moving fast but carefully, and if Eddie focuses he can actually make out the words. _“You’re fine, Eddie. It’s okay. It’s gone, we’re gonna get help. You’re gonna be okay.”_

Eddie forces himself to nod, and is rewarded with Mike grinning at him. Eddie smiles back, feeling more than a little woozy. Mike squeezes his ankles again, then reaches up to squeeze Eddie’s shoulders. The warmth settles some of the panic whirling in Eddie’s chest.

Mike climbs onto his bike and lifts the kickstand. “I’m gonna get going now, Eddie, okay? You’re gonna be alright.” Eddie nods along with Mike’s reassurances and barely even notices when Mike starts pedaling. He leads the group, with Bill and Beverly close behind, Ben in the middle, Richie and Stan shouting as they bring up the rear. Eddie tries to inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, _fuck where’s his inhaler?_  It helps if he focuses on Mike’s own heavy breathing behind him instead of the panicked shouting from everyone else.

“You okay?” Mike asks, and when Eddie nods, Mike makes a satisfied hum. “Which street?” He asks.

Eddie tells him, even though it exhausts him to get the words out. Thankfully, Mike doesn’t need more direction than that and in no time they’re rolling up in front of the Kaspbrak house. Mike lets the kickstand drop again and comes around to face Eddie.

“I’m going to lift you, okay?” He brings his hands up under Eddie’s armpits again, but waits until Eddie nods before picking him up. He keeps whispering the same reassuring things he did the whole way here, and he sets Eddie down on shaking legs. “Can you stand?”

Eddie smiles and blinks away more tears. “Thanks, Mike.” He rubs at his eyes with his good hand and opens his mouth to say something else, like “thank you” again, but before he can the front door to his house bursts open. His mother stands in the doorway, car keys already in her hand. Eddie feels a trickle of fear run down his back like a stream of ice water, and he looks over to Mike, panicked once more.

Mike barely has a chance to tell him, _“it’s gonna be okay, Eddie,”_ before his mommy is storming over and curling her grip around Eddie’s good arm.

 

 

 

After everything is said and done, it becomes one of Eddie’s favorite things: riding in the basket of Mike’s bike.

 

It definitely comes in handy while his arm is still healing. He can ride a bike with the cast, but it’s a lot easier to sit in the basket than try and curl sore fingers around the handlebars. Mike doesn’t mind, either. He happily helps Eddie in and out of the basket, and even takes to putting a cushion in the wire box on days he knows Eddie is going to ask. He’s gotten used to the balance it takes to ride with Eddie up front, and never once complains.

It’s nice, too, because it leaves them in their own little bubble of sorts. They can talk quietly to each other while the rest of the Losers shout to be heard, all on their own bikes. Where Richie shouts out dick jokes galore, and where Stan hollers back as many shutdowns as he can manage, Eddie and Mike speak just loud enough to be heard over the wind rushing past them. Where Bev shouts out lyrics to the latest hit on the radio, and Ben sings along, and Bill tries but he doesn’t really know the words—Eddie tells Mike what medicines he stopped taking today and Mike shares that he thinks he might be a vegetarian.

Sometimes they go biking just the two of them, and it’s even easier to talk. No tuning out their friends, particularly Richie. Just the two of them going through town and talking about nothing and everything until it gets dark. Mike drives Eddie back home every time and helps him out of the basket, even after Eddie is almost tall enough and healed enough to hop out on his own. He doesn’t mind Mike helping him out; he actually likes the feeling of being lifted and the smile Mike gives him once Eddie is firmly on the ground again.

They keep it up even after the cast comes off, albeit only when they’re by themselves. Not that the Losers care, but it feels like something to keep just between them. Eddie likes his and Mike’s standing dates—not that they call them dates, but that’s kind of what they are. Time for just the two of them, where they sit too close by the river and tell each other stuff the other Losers don’t know yet. Sometimes they bike out to the fields and Mike will grabs flowers and Eddie will twist them together into bracelets or crowns. Sometimes they’ll just bike laps around the block Eddie lives on, and that’s enough.

 

 

 

It’s their _thing_ for a couple years until eventually, one sad day—Eddie realizes he’s too big for the basket.

He’s not so big that Mike can’t lift him, because Mike has grown and has filled out and could probably lift any one of the Losers. In fact, Mike has taken to lifting him at other chances too. Like onto the counter when it’s just a little too tall, or onto his back when Eddie is tired of walking around the Barrens. He’s not so big that Mike can’t scoop him up in a bridal carry, or even in a fireman’s carry, which he does just to hear Eddie shriek with half-delight, half-despair.

But he is big enough that he barely squeezes into the basket. Even if he can get in there, the wire sides cut into his skin and it hurts. He can never get comfortable, cushion or no, and it’s a chilly summer Tuesday that Eddie and Mike concede defeat. They’ve just finished up tenth grade, and Eddie just got over a growth spurt that primarily hit him in the _hips_ of all places. The rest of the Losers are already waiting at the quarry, and Eddie sadly pulls his bike from the racks.

“I’m sorry, Eddie.” Mike says as they both start walking alongside their bikes. It’s quieter this way and easier to talk, even though it’ll take them even longer to get to the quarry.

Eddie laughs and shakes his head. “It’s okay, Mike. It was bound to happen at some point, right?” He shrugs as they walk.

“Right.” Mike agrees. “Hey, Eddie?”

Eddie hums, resolutely not looking at Mike and the basket, because as silly as it is he feels like he might cry.

“You know we don’t have to stop hanging out, right?” _Just the two of_ us goes unspoken. Mike stops walking and reaches out to take Eddie by the elbow, so he stops too. “I really like you.”

Eddie freezes and bites his lip.

“And, I don’t know about you, but... I mean. Those times—they were dates, weren’t they?” Mike hasn’t let go of Eddie’s arm, and his palm is getting clammy. Eddie thinks he should find it kind of gross, but just doesn’t really mind at all.

Eddie finally looks over at him and lets his bike fall haphazardly to the ground. To hell with kickstands. He shuffles closer to Mike and wraps around him in a hug. Growth spurt or not, he barely comes up to Mike’s shoulder, but it’s the perfect height to tuck his face against Mike’s chest and sigh.

“Yeah, they were dates, I think.” Eddie can’t bring himself to look up, but he relaxes when Mike’s hand lays over the back of his neck, warm and soothing. “Are we dating?”

Mike laughs and it ruffles Eddie’s hair. “I’d like to be.” His hand comes around from Eddie’s neck to tuck under his chin and finally tilt his head up. “Is that okay? Even without the basket?” He teases.

Eddie laughs and opens his eyes. “It’s okay,” he says. He goes up on his toes just a bit, just in case Mike doesn’t get the hint—which Mike _does_ , of course he does. Mike bends down just enough to kiss Eddie sweetly on the lips, and in the back of his mind Eddie wonders how they waited so many years to do this. Eddie tries to stretch taller, press harder into the kiss but he starts to stumble when his toes hurt and Mike catches him around the waist with his free hand.

They finally pull apart when Eddie’s knees shake so hard that he’s practically rattling against Mike’s chest. “So, we’re dating.”

Mike laughs and nods. “Yeah, we are.”

“Still want to go to the quarry?” Eddie asks, suddenly unsure.

“You know none of them will care.” Mike kisses the crown of Eddie’s head. “Let’s go. We can hold hands as we jump, yeah?”

Eddie opens his mouth to answer, but before he can Mike kisses him again. He hums into the kiss, and even though it’s a stretch he curls his arms around Mike’s shoulders immediately. They kiss for another couple of moments and when they pull away Eddie feels dizzy, but his heart is pounding in a way that _doesn’t_ scare him.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Eddie says after he catches his breath again.

 

 

 

“Mike?” Eddie leans out his window and looks down at his boyfriend, standing on the sidewalk and looking up at him with a smile. “What—what is _that_?” Eddie squints and points at the bike—the _motorcycle_ —that sits beside the curb.

“It’s my new bike.” Mike calls back. He holds up a helmet, and Eddie realizes there’s one under his other arm. “Wanna go for a ride?” He barely gets the question out before Eddie is slamming his window shut, grabbing a jacket from his closet, and hurrying downstairs. Eddie doesn’t even say goodbye to his mother, she’s sleeping in front of the television anyway, and practically bounds outside and over to Mike.

“Mike, it’s—do you know how unsafe these are?”

Mike laughs. “I have my license, you know, special just for this. I know it’s no basket, but I thought it’d be nice for us to take a ride together.” He holds out the helmet and Eddie takes it without thinking. “I promise it’ll be totally safe.”

“Promise?” Eddie asks, watching Mike pat the bike.

Mike nods. “Promise,” he agrees. Mike leans down and kisses Eddie first, and it’s sweet and quick and Eddie wants to chase him after the kiss breaks. He waits until Eddie puts the helmet on, ever careful, then he motions Eddie closer. “I’ll get on first, and you just get behind me, okay?”

Eddie nods. Mike puts his own helmet on, then throws a leg over the bike and looks over expectantly at Eddie. Cautiously, Eddie comes closer and braces a hand on Mike’s arm for balance. He lifts a leg over the bike too, and laughs a bit when his toes barely graze the pavement beneath them. Mike laughs too, and taps his foot on the ground as if to say, _look_.

“Yes, yes, you’re tall, I get it.” Eddie says with an eye roll Mike can’t see. “What now?”

“Arms around my waist. Hold on tight, okay?”

Eddie complies and wraps his arm as tight as he can around Mike. “If we die—!”

“We’re not going to _die_ , Eddie,” Mike says with a laugh. Eddie can’t quite see over his shoulder but he startles when the bike roars to like beneath them. “Just hold on tight, okay? You trust me, right?”

Eddie lays his head against Mike’s back and nods. “Of course I trust you, Mike.”

Mike lets the kickstand up, and they pull away from the curb. He laughs as Eddie’s grip on his tightens impossibly and a slightly shrill shriek fills the air that whips past them. He laughs as they pick up speed, and eventually Eddie starts to laugh too. Even when his ribs start to hurt and with his heart pounding his chest so hard he’s sure Mike can hear it too, he keeps laughing and it carries them out of town.

 

It’s no basket, Eddie thinks, it’s _better_.


End file.
